


Real Friends

by TrashKin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe where Halloween happens but not The Play, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love them so much, I totally know how smoking works shut up, I want Michael to be happy so I gave him the worlds best mothers, JD moved into their school in Year 12, Jeremy still has his SQUIP, Low Self Esteem, Manipulation, Michael's mums are pure, Minor Character Death, PSA TO LOOK AFTER YOUR KIDNEYS, Revenge, Sorry about the weird tag order my adhd meds are wearing off and my brain isnt working, Theyre in Year 12 and the events of BMC happened in Year 11, This story is supposed to be angsty but oof i keep writing the background relationships too cute, YOU DONT WANT TO HAVE SURGERY ON THEM, abandonment anxiety, background jeremy/christine, for a minor character, hurt/comfort/hurt again, idk if theres a word for that sorry, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKin/pseuds/TrashKin
Summary: After loosing his best friend of 12 years, Michael feels lost and alone.Suddenly, he meets someone that can make him feel less bad, who offers to help him get over and get revenge on who hurt him.
Kudos: 18





	1. Sushi, Slushy, and More

Michael nursed his slurpee, not wanting to get rid of the distracting feeling of the cold. The wall he was leaning on was scratching the skin exposed by his upridden hoodie, but he didn't care, not anymore.

"You should always keep your kidneys warm!" His Ma always said, "you don't wanna end up like your Pa" She looked sadly towards the urn sat on top of the fireplace.

His mum kissed the tears off her cheek, "he was a good man, but there's still so much life to enjoy, no need to keep yourself in what was lost: life is to be cherished, celebrated! Not mourned."

He smiled at the memory, he wished life was still simple like that, he had his Ma, his Mum, and his best friend Jeremy. He felt like such a failure, unable to get over the past.

The sound of heavy footsteps forced him out of his thoughts, his eyes laid on the trenchcoat-clad boy that moved to his school this year, he was never able to catch his name...

"Hey!" Michael, despite himself, called out to the teen, "you're new here, need any recommendations?"

"No thank you," he muttered, "what I love about this place is that it's the same everywhere, from Las Vegas to Boston."

"I'd say the opposite, the Raspberry flavour goes well with Michigan roll after 4 pm here, the slightly thawed slurpee mixed with the spiciness creates the true taste of heaven."

"I prefer just getting a brain freeze, I gotta go, kid." he walked inside to make his purchase, leaving Michael yet again alone with his thoughts.

Always left alone, that's what everyone will do to losers like him. 

He decided to just walk home, there's no point hanging around here.

About halfway home, he glanced towards the park. He and Jeremy always went there after school, chatting on the swings, acting out the adventures from their favourite games, and trading Pokemon.

Now when he looked, he saw Jeremy and Christine eating ice cream while on a bench, their hands almost touching. During a particularly funny part of a conversation, Jeremy laughed so much he accidentally hit his face with the cold snack, increasing the pair's laughter threefold. Christine leaned over to kiss and lick the ice cream off of his face, leaving Jeremy a blushing mess.

He finally understood why Jeremy liked Christine, they both acted. Christine kept hers to the stage whilst Jere did it with his everyday life. Acting like he would be friends with someone like him, then betraying him to in order to become popular and win the girl of his dreams once he didn't feel like his best friend was good enough anymore.

He unlocked the door to his house, unable to bear going into the basement after what occurred last Halloween he went straight to his bedroom to sleep.

After a few minutes, his mothers came to his room to see how he was doing. He mustered his best smile and said he just needed a rest.

His Ma decided what he needed most was a fresh homecooked meal, then rushed to the kitchen to prepare it. His Mum giggled in reply, pausing for a moment by her son's bedroom door before deciding to speak;

"You know Micha, you can speak to us if you need anything, we may be old ladies, but we can still help."

"Yeah... Thanks, Mum"

She smiled and closed his door, Michael stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars he remembered putting up with Jeremy and sighed.

Why did he ever think he had a chance?


	2. Dank Academia

Michael lingered in the hallway until the bell was about to ring, not wanting to risk the chance of seeing him again. Instead, he bumps into a boy he didn't expect to see.

"Oh, I'm sorr-"

"Hey," the mysterious yet familiar stranger butted in, "you're that kid who talked to me at 7/11, what's your name anyway?"

Shocked at being seen by another student for what felt like forever, he blurted out "M-my name is Michael. Michael Mell"

"You can call me JD, you seem decent, wanna help each other fill the void of silence in this hellhole?" JD put his arm out to Michael, surprised by the action he hesitates then reaches out to accept the handshake, "well then, it's a deal, meet me in front of the school at first break"

As quickly as he came, he disappeared, did Michael accidentally come to school high? There's no way somebody spoke to him no matter how judged they were, he was the lowest of the low in terms of the school's food chain.

The loud chime of the bell is what finally snapped him out of his spiralling thoughts, he quickly grabbed his books and rushed to class.

First up was Maths, as was routine his teacher handed him an assignment and let him have his headphones on while he worked on it. The stinging in his hand from taking down his reference notes and the music blaring in his ears was a welcome distraction from the stresses of high-school life.

Maths was by far not his strong suit, but he loved how simplistic and orderly it was. 64 is always the cubed root of 4, 16:20 always simplifies into 4:5, there were no surprises, no hidden metaphors to figure out, no exceptions to rules, just a right or wrong answer and a formula to plug into his calculator to figure it out. Maths couldn't lie to you or betray you, it simply was.

The vibrations of moving chairs alerted him that class was over, and that he could see what JD wanted. Hopefully it wasn't to kill him, the rumours that came from his last school were quite horrific, he didn't want to make his family pay for his funeral. He bet his whole Nintendo Entertainment System game collection, including the limited print "Apocalypse of the Damned", that Jeremy wouldn't come, he's probably still optic-nerve blocked, the school wouldn't announce it and eventually he'll be forgotten by everyone he grew up with.

JD was waiting at the entrance to the school, letting the foot-traffic of talkative cliques pass him, once Michael caught up he motioned to have him follow. They found their way to the shed where the PE supplies were kept, JD pulled out a blunt and lit it with a loose match he lit off the shed, before beginning to speak.

"Hey, I tried what you suggested, it was great" he inhaled and puffed out the smoke with practised ease that Michael almost envied, "why're you watching me? You gonna tell?"

"Oh no, no, it's just... can I have a smoke? I'll need it for my next class"

He passed it before speaking, "Yeah, I know the feeling, what class?"

"Biology, we're learning about the eye"

"Eyes?" he laughed, Michael shrinked into himself, "what's so bad about learning about eyes that you'd have to be high?"

Michael paused, no amount of high could ever prepare himself to answer this question, he forced himself to choke on the smoke to distract from the situation.

JD looked at him sympathetically before passing a water bottle, "Never done this before, huh?"

"No I... I used to... with- I-"

"I'll tell you what, meet me at the 7/11 after school, this seems like something to discuss" he packed up his bag before standing up to leave, Michael tried to pass him the blunt back, "keep it, you seem like you need it"

He watched the little flame dance at the end of the blunt until it reached his fingertips, then put it out on the wall on top of a carving that sat there.

"J&M FPF"

Jeremy and Michael, Favourite People Forever.

Who knew forever only lasted 12 years?


	3. Cold Hearts and Cold Brains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been caught up in life

With shaking hands, Michael entered the car park of the all too familiar 7/11, a dark figure was already standing at the spot where the two met, the same spot on the wall Michael was leaning on before he knew his life would change.

Even if you get noticed by a rumoured sociopath, it's still being noticed.

When Michael approached, JD gave a two fingered salute and waiting until he was settled next to him before starting to speak, "you have the telltale look in your eyes of someone who lost it all, I remember being like that once..."

"Wait, how did you- wait, what do you mean remember?"

JD sighed and stared at the ground, contemplating something, Michael almost wished he could read minds like in those superhero movies he used to watch so much as a kid that the VHS's broke, "my mother... she... my father works in demolition, one day she decided to drive me over to see him work, as any child would be I was ecstatic" he gave a breathy laugh, "but that day she walked into the building before dad could notice her, he swung the wreaking ball and before I knew it, she was gone"

Michael couldn't think of something to say, his Ma stared off into space when Pa died, despite Michael's cries asking for where Papa was she couldn't bare to answer, she said he lived underground now and if we talk to his stone house he could hear us speak, "I... I'm sorry, I can't imagine..." he repeated the words his Ma spoke when she came home and hugged her, underground workers aren't allowed to see their family on the surface.

"Don't worry about it," he fished a blunt out of his trench coat pocket, "here, smoke this and say what happened, I can help, I promise"

He closed his eyes as the first inhale entered his system, "S-so I had this one friend, Jeremy, since, I don't know, prep? So anyways, we were each others only friend for years, no matter that we got bullied we always had each other..." he paused to take another hit to calm his nerves, "last year, he got told about this pill called a SQUIP, it was a robot who will make you cool, I told him not to since our bully told him about it, but he took it and it made him literally unable to see me"

JD had a look in his eyes like he wasn't following

"Remember when I said I had to do a class on the eye, the robot used his optic nerve, it's hard to explain. So this pill is activated by mountain dew, right? so I brought it up with some internet friends on WoW-"

"WoW?"

"World of Warcraft, the game is 12 years old I can't believe you haven't heard of it, my World of Warcraft friend had a brother who took it and it got him into Harvard but then he turned crazy because of him wanting it out, apparently mountain dew red was the cure but that hasn't been manufactured in years! I had a supply but it turns out that when a computer hive-mind decides you're the epitome of uncool, you kinda can't help..."

"You know how to cure that shit, huh? Well I had the suspicion that this entire school was fucked up on drugs or something, nobody seemed to acknowledge I existed at all... well it would've been better for me if they didn't, all things considered, but after meeting this one girl I just feel weird having not gotten the chance," JD closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly to compose himself, momentarily fidgeting with his sleeve before noticing his actions and halting them, "I know a way I can help you, to destroy these robots and make them all regret all they've ever done to hurt you, to hurt people like us"

Michael hesitated before answering, he didn't want to hurt people but at the same time, what choice does he have? The people he's spent his whole life knowing have risked their lives to not be a loser, a geek, or whatever, they made him despise himself for petty reasons such as popularity, and no matter what the mountain dew red does, if it makes them learn a lesson for once then it would all be worth it.

"Sounds good, I'm game"


End file.
